Harry Potter and the brotherhood of the serpent
by hermione rocks
Summary: i tried to stick to her style well so r&r its worth it


Harry awoke his scar burning like mad he was tired of this..since voldermort had risen again it happened a lot more often.he heard a tapping it was hedwig she was back with a letter from ron. He unrolled it and it read _dear harry hear is the owl feed you asked for,for hedwig she had some before she left I hope the dursleys are treating you right hermione is not replying to any letters so see if u can talk some sense into her,well 1 month to go before u can come and stay here fred and george want to surprise you oh well got to go my mum wants me to go to bed bye_

Harry was stunned he had forgotten to send hermione a owl all the way through the first two weeks of the holidays. He got up grabbed the nearest piece of parchment and wrote to tell her he was worried.

The next morning a brown shape dropped from the above the window at the breakfast table,harry realised it must have been an owl pellet and rushed up stairs.uncle vernon shouted something like that bloody owl and harry reached his bedroom.

He unrolled the note from hedwigs pouch and unrolled a very scruffy letter

__

Harry voldermort has been to my town and used the crucio curse on my mum 

and dad. my fingers are broken so I cant write very well I am sorry trust hermione to think about presentation!_he is after you and ron too so hurry and get out warn ron there is other things I will tell you later but until then bye._

Harry felt sick he nearly saw his breakfast come straight out of his mouth again.without thinking (harry was good at this when his friends were in danger) grabbed his things and clambered out of the window onto the bay outside.he dropped his trunk down first then threw himself on top of itholding hedwig above. He crept across the gravel and he was just out of privet drive when a large eagle owl swooped and dropped something on his head it was a scrumpled up note just like the last one but this time in a different untidy scrawl,it simply read _harry you have many enemys but even more great great friends._harry still running (as fast as he could with a trunk dragging behind him and an owl cage under his arm) stuffed the note in his pocket and continued to run but suddenly he stopped right at the spot where he had seen before when he realised he did not know hermiones address, he scrolled through a list of all the people in his head none of them knew hermiones address then a rattling brought him to reality it was hedwig. Then a thought struck him hedwig! She knew where she was going. He thought back to the events of two years ago when he had seen his godfather for the first time and fell over.he retraced his steps and got out his wand. He pretended to fall over and then tehr was a rush of black and a large, bus was next to him. He walked in the same conductor was still there.

"Where to?" Said the conductor

erm the thing is I don't know where I am going but te er owl does.

Oh well then you need one of these. He took a silver block with a strap on it and tied it round hedwigs throat then silver writing began to fill the air of the exact address he wanted.the bus jolted and they were already on their way.

Desperate to break the silence harry added

So does that happen often?

Yes animals and things know their owners better thatn they knoe emselves! And those bleedin animagi always getting stuck in one form or another !

That will be one galleon then please for the service and the journey.

Harry rummaged in his trunk and found the silver sickles and he had just under a galleon

Erm im sorry I am two sickles short of the galleon but I can pay you back all my moneys in gringotts you see

Yeah of course anything for that famous arry potter

He knew that was wrong buit all he could think about was hermione when the bus stopped again he was there.

Thanks he muttered on the way out and he ran as fast as he could up hermiones garden path and ran inside.

The house was a tip papers everywhere all the furniture all wonky he walked through the hall and turned the corner into the living room, it was in the same state as the hall ornaments broken everywhere and then he saw her hermione, she was lying on the sofa staring at the wall. Harry checked her pulse to see if she was dead and she flinched.

No! she screamed that made harry fall back and hit his head on the three legged coffee table.

Her-er-mione?

Harry is that you?

Yes, it seems a silly question to ask but are you ok do you need me to take you to hospital?

It was a silly question because hermione grimaced and fell off the sofa revealing a huge blood patch on the sofa

Hermione I need to get you help im going to try and lift you up.

He struggled over the coffee table and picked her up he soon put her back down again because where was he going to go. 

Hermione where are you parents?

They are at the hospital, voldermort said if I go he will finish me and my parents off

Harry knew only one thing to do he sent dumbledore an owl, he wrote it on a greetings card that had been knocked off the mantle;_dumbledore help hermione needs help quick!_ Hedwig take this too dumbledore as fast as you can.but she had already snatched it and left through the smashed window.

Harry just remembered everything he sat through in the scouts rendition of stay safe when dudley was in scouts.

Hermione when did you last have something to drink?

Yesterday she replied still showing confidence but faltering slightly everytime she said something

Harry ran into the kitchen got a chipped mug filled it with water and ran in to the living room again

Here you are hermione

She mumbled something like thanks and opened her mouth, Harry poured the water into her mouth

Hermione? Would you mind telling me what happened?

Harry had been in siyuations like this but this was different hermione was the one who was injured and he wasn't in the hospital wing.

Later she said.Harry was shaking badly he was making the coffee table wobble then suddenly it collapsed spilling water all over harry, harry looked up as hermione smiled

Hermione how do you do it? Be so brave your always the one that stays calm in a crisis the devils snare,when you were back from being petrified you wer fine it took creevey ages to recover and you were up doing school work in an hour how hermione how?

She smiled again and said I bet it took you a lot to find me and if you think about it you have tried very hard to put your own life in danger.

Just then some gravel crunched in the drive and seconds later dumbledore entrered 

I know harry I know do try not to tire miss granger out she has been through a lot, hermione where are you things?

Upstairs she croaked

Harry without even needing being asked ran into hermiones bedroom grabbed her school things and ran downstairs again, dumble dore was levitating hermione to stop her aggrovating her condition by moving her directly.

Crookshanks?

He-he kicked hhim in the-e garrden and she started to cry

Harry slid open the patio doors and looked for a big orange moving lump, harry picked him up and looked at him he was moving and he seemed ok

But one eye was blue and the other brown.

But proffesor? Said harry

I have arranged a port key it is the cooker in hermiones kitchen we will be transported to london there are affairs we need to sort out when we get there hurry now.

5-4-3-2-1 there was a huge jerk a whirl of colours and sparks flew past.he looked around at hermione and dumbledore.dumbledore was looking as a muggle would do riding the train and hermione was being hermione and hiding how she felt although the green tint was coming through,ther was another great jerk and they had arrived at a room in the three broomsticks.

Harry stay here write an owl to ron explain whats happening I am going to get a doctor for hermione, make sure she doesn't move.

He turned and left.

Harry wrote the details to ron and told him to get out of his house and keep moving and to send him an owl. Hermione had moved 

Hermione! Dumbledore told you not to move!

I said what? harry swiveled round dumbledore was stood in the door way with a small old witch

About, not to move her and..

Yes I know miss granger is rather stubborn (a noise in the corner where hermione was made a noise that sounded strangely like a tut) I expected her to at least roll over, and he smiled 

Hermione I have a wizard surgeon here to see you she is going to see what is wrong with you and see wether it is magical or non magical injurys.

Both.she said

Harry was very angry right now voldermort has killed his parents and tried to kill him and tortured his best friend for no reason and the scoundrel had the nerve to beat her the muggle way as well, he was going to pay.

"Well there is extensive damage it will require a number of charms to repair you to just under average state but there is only so much magic can do and well,we wont be able to heal you completely",said the old grey witch.

Hermione gave a whimper and rolled onto her front.

If you don't mind I can start now I will put a simple numbing spell on you to numb the pain,then heal your back and that is enough for one day oh yes you will have to drink this potion it is to keep you thinking sraight and will get your throat back to being able to talk again.ok, please stay still miss granger "torpidiousbeing" hermione slopped onto the bed even more so 

Harry watching in amzement was curious to see wizard medics he had rarely seen them this close and been conscious at the time.

"congealouscalciumo" hermiones back straightened 

it was only now harry saw the extent of hermiones injurys. The medic busy bodied about conjured a few extra pillows sat hermione up and fed her a goblet of the draught by the bedside.

Please try not to go to sleep even muggles know if you've had a bump on the head it is dangerous, I will see you tomorrow. and she left the room

Silence followed with harry shock dumbledore deep thought and hermione reilef. They all enjoyed the silence partially but It was broken bye pigwidgeon rons owl. The letter said that the family were coming to stay at the three broom sticks and were using a portkey and would be there soon,harry handed the note to dumbledore and slumped on the bed next to hermione

are you feeling any better? Asked harry

a bit my back hurts less and the numbing worked a bit but I can feel things

well you had me worried for a while.

I could tell you are still wet from where you spilled the water she gave a small giggle

Voldermort is going to pay for what he did to you he is a stupid..

Now now harry as much as we all know your theory is right hermione might not want to talk about it,so back to your dutys I would like you to help hermione with things the same goes for ron and ginny will help hermione get dressed I trust you don't mind

Not at all proffesor she deserves it

Well the weasleys are arriving shortly ron will come straight in when he is ready

He turned on his heel and left the room,

Would you mind telling me what happened you don't have to tell me everything but I would like to know,

I will tell you as much as I can,I was reading and there was a big crash and the door fell down voldermort and 3 death eaters came in and ruined the house while the death eaters were doing that voldermort came into the living room, he said tell me! And performed the crucio curse on my mother

Sorry to interupt but tell him what?

Hermione obviously didn't want to say she just kept talking

And then my father always saying tell me or you next you filthy mudblood he hit my mum and dad with a chair and knocked them unconscious the death eaters came in and kicked me round a circle he used curses to make me throw up and faint and break all the bones in my hand one bye one and he

She had said to much she was now white and staring at the wall much like she was when he found her

Im sorry he said I know that must have been hard for you and you can tell me whatever you like when you are ready

Thanks

Are you ok are you ok.it was ron he looked green he grabbed a chair and pulled up next to the bed hermione was on 

I am well obviously not too good but im coping

Good I brought you a chocolate frog I thought the chocolate might make you feel better and you can keep the card even if it is agrippa or ptolemy

thanks that means a lot to me, hermione smiled.

harry? Will you open my frog for me? 

yeah of course

its ptolemy ron but you can have it

four years, four years! ive waited for this thanks hermione. 

don't mention it

well,hermione do you want some food you must not have eaten in days!

Yes please but not much I don't think my stomachs up to it 

Ron take my moneybag to the pub downstairs and get hermione some chips please cheers ron

Ron left quick as a flash

Aww that was so sweet rons a really nice lad you know

Yeah he is, erm hermione? How long were you there you know at your house?

3days

but you said you had drank..

I lied because I didn't want you to worry.

Harry thought he wasn't sure wether to be happy or sad or angry for that matter he didn't know what to think he just layed down and before he knew it he was asleep

Harry awoke he wasn't sure what time it was but it was dark,hermione and ron were both asleep hermione muttering "tell me mudblood" over and over again ginny mrs weasley and fred and george were all here too sleeping on the floor and dumbledore sat by the fire

Harry got up and careful not to tread on the sleeping weaslys made his way to dumbledore,

Hello he whispered

Hello harry you have been asleep quite some time now,nothing like it for the troubled mind,

Is everyone ok?

Just rest harry I have taken care of things you have great friends harry very great you do know that don't you?

Yes but its not that they would die for me im not worth that

Don't be so sure harry your friends have sacrificed a great deal for you

I must be very blind not to be able to see it

But you have, it is late harry please just rest I am going to get some rest to it has been quite a tiresome day, goodnight harry

What did he mean? harry was not alone in the room but he had never felt so lonely he couldn't wake hermione she needed to sleep and ron looked really peaceful he just sat and lost himself in the crackling flames thoughts just streaming through his head he heard a rustling behind him it was hermione she was awake.

Hi he whispered across the room

Hello

Are you ok?

Yes but the numbing spell is wearing off now

Ill see dumbledore about it in the morning

Thanks

Harry got up and walked to the kettle and put it over the fire to boil,

Im making hot chocolate do you want some?

Yes please

Are you ok?

Harry you've asked me this before I said yes im fine

Really though? you usually hide things.

You want to know the truth?

Yes he said pouring the chocolate into the mugs 

I am cold slightly frightened and in a lot of pain and you?

Too many thoughts cold slightly frightened quite scared and very worrried

He smiled at her but she didn't smile back she furrowed her brow at him

What?he said

Your'e worried, why?

You'd think im silly I wont bother

No you need sleep

I havent done anything you havent done and I dont tell you you need sleep

Yes you do!

Hermione went red

What are you thinking about hermione? His face calming down more now

Nothing just school work

Hermione tell me,please

Ron

What about him?

He has been so helpful bless! You wouldn't know you've been asleep for ages

Then why did you go red?

You were asleep ages you know, she changed the subject again

Yes I don't feel half as tired. hermione grimaced with pain again

Are you sure you're ok?

Ill be fine we will have to sort things out later

Such as? Harry wouldn't usually be this inquisitive but he was thankful for hermione because other wise he was on his own

That m-m-medic will come back and school starts in a few weeks

Relax hermione it will be ok ill sort it out if you cant you deserve that

I deserve nothing special

Im sure you do, why didn't you just tell him nothing can be worth more than your life!

Someone elses 

Harry didn't need this, another thought to ad to his ever growing list

Are you ok?

I am fine thanks hermione ill be fine

So you arent now

Not really very happy but im ok so there is no use complaining

You said you were scared you're never scared

Yeah?

Well then what about?

Oh,figure it out hermione he snapped,but obviously this was one problem hermione couldn't solve

Harry went over and sat on the bed,gradually their thoughts got the better of them and they fell asleep.

Dumbledore shook them gently awake 

Harry, ron you will be going to get your school things today hermione will be fine without you she will be having another vist from the mediwizard from smith and blythes

Smith and blythes? 

Yes it is a wizard hospital and training centre for nurses harry had never gave much thought into wizards having hospitals he didn't know why but he found it quite fascinating

She may also need to go to st mungoes for a checkup a wizard especially as young as hermione may not have the mental strength to cope well after all many full grown wizards could not stand what hermione has been through she has coped exceptionally well, well she has always been exceptional he gave hermione a small wink she smiled although very slightly back you could see in her face she wasn't really coping well she needed to tell someone but obviously she wasn't ready.

I suggest you get ready I will have the cook make you a good solid breakfast you all need one are you up to that hermione?

She nodded 

Ok then I shall leave you to get ready he turned and left again

Ron and harry got dressed and went to sit down next to hermione

They all didn't look very happy hermione looked completely drained ron looked shocked and harry was angry he had always hated voldermort for killing his parents he had killed cedric and that made cho upset he slit harrys arm used the crucio curse on him and now he was after his best friends he was just getting angrier and angrier.het stood up he didn't know where he was going or anything he just stood up shaking he walked over to the fire shaking with rage he could hear ron and hermiones quizzical voice but only distantly

He went over to the fire his scar burning with pain.then that was when it happened he collapsed.he collapsed onto a flash back of what had happened to hermione he was sad and very angry he shouted to make them stop but it was just a memory, he had no power. His emotions got the better of him and he started to cry just slightly. he was linked to voldermort in many ways and he knew this was exactly what happened, he kept asking her to tell him where the boy was. harry just realised it was him and as he did voldermort turned and looked at him with his great red snakey eyes and smiled and harry was back in reality.

A-are you ok? Said hermione

He didn't reply, hermione was prepared to die for him and he just wanted to lie there forever

Oh harry! Please answer are you ok!

Harry still didn't reply he just rolled over

At least hes concious said ron

Hermione? Asked harry

What?

Why? you should have just told him! Im not worth that this is all my fault hermione I cant stay in the same room as you anymore! He got up stumbled and grabbed the chair

But harry your not well your burned and dizzy

No hermione I just cant stand it!

Hermione began to cry harry had no sympathy it was all his fault he just left hermione crying and begging on his way out

He didn't know where he was he just paced the corridors for a while and sat in the bar, many witches coming up and shaking his hand he began getting bitter with them and he stopped shaking their hands after a while, he was on his 8th butter beer when ron arrived looking shaken

Err hi

What? harry said groggily (when you are dizzy butter beer is strong stuff)

Erm we would like to talk to you upstairs

Why?he groaned 

Because we are worried

Yeah too much just use the avada kedavra curse on me please maybe this time it will work!

Harry you know you don't mean that! ron seized harry by the arm and dragged him upstairs and along the corridor into the room wher hermione was white again staring this time at the door

Thank god your alright!

He couldn't bare to look at her so he sat in the chair by the fire none of them spoke until the man with the breakfasts came in thanks they all murmered

Hermione picked at her food occasionaly eating tiny scraps,harry ate half of his and ron ate the lot.

It was only now harry realised he had red eyes where he had cried and tears melted to his face he kept whispering why to himself just getting madder and madder

Harry?you're the reason why all the times you saved our lives I needed to repay you I would rather die than betray you harry.

There was a knock at the door that disrupted harrys train of thought it was the mediwizard harry and ron stood up harry gave hermione a tearful msile before he left 

So wheres our first stop..?

Gringotts harry said

They left into the back yard tapped the third brick from the left and watched the doorway of diagon alley open before them 

They walked silently until ron swore

What?

Ive left me key at the three broomsticks

Don't bother illl give you some of mine

Are you sure you have to buy hermiones things too!

Its fine 

They reached the door of the great pearly white gringotts and entered the huge hall. they enjoyed the bumpy ride down to harrys vault harry grabbed a lot of money and went back outside.

They didn't speak until harry said, "whats the first thing on our list"

Books,replied ron

They went into flourish and blotts and got three of every book and when thye had finished shopping they sat down outside the ice cream parlour he bought ron and hermione hot fudge Sundaes he bought himself a wizard strength coffee to perk him up and they began to walk back to the three broomsticks wow! We have so much free time

Sorry muttered harry

About what

About how I acted 

You couldn't help it harry it was your dreams again

But I really do feel blame for hermiones injuries

Hermione is stubborn and we all know

"yeah" harry gave a smile and felt better

just as they were hobbling upstairs with their shopping dumbledore sidled infront of them

I must ask you not to hassle hermione as she is very upset so please no questioning 

Yes proffesor, they said in unison

They stepped in the room was all quiet apart from harry and rons tired breathing they put the stuff down and sat in the chairs by the fire

Hey hermione said ron

I got you this! He walked over and gave her the hot fudge sundae

Thanks she murmered she looked in a bad way 

Whats the matter eh hermi?someone told you you have to miss school?

Actually yes. harry and ron looked at each other hermione had only ever missed half a day of school-consciously

I have to go for treatment they say I she stifled a tear I might not be able to be cured by magic and will have to heal the muggle way and wait they haave to see about it I hope ill be ready in time for school

We hope you just get better

The next few weeks went slowly they helped hermione write owls and do her homework.they found out fred and george wanted to surprise harry by making him a thankyou firework display

It was the day before hogwarts

Oh I wish I was going

You're not you're ill

No im not im injured

Likely story hermi

She shot him a look, "don't call me that!"

Ok well do you want a game of exploding snap harry can be your hands!

What if harry doesn't want to his hands are burned and scratched said harry

Oh go on hermi needs it

Im warning you!

See shes on the mend nagging already my oh my!

Shut up ron 

He laughed and they got ready to pack for hogwarts

The next day came and hermione gave them all a half hearted hug 

Bye hermi ill miss you!

Bye hermione ill take some extra notes for you!

The train started chugging at a slow speed getting faster and faster leaving the station

Ron's ears were really red

Ron what are you thinking about?

Hermione, she is being really brave my dad says they are bewitching a muggle wheelchair to float for her down at the ministry

I think you like hermione

Well of course I do she is my best friend

Why do you go red thinking abouth her

Maybe I do what is it to you

Ha ha you like hermione!

No I don't

You just said you did! 

Well harry its just she seems to know what im thinking shes brave and smart and shes funny it would be nice if I could go a little more than friendship with her thats all

Just as he was about to say more malfoy walked in

Hello freaks concocting a little scheme to stop voldermort well it isnt going to work this time he has started the brother hood of the serpent and if he doesn't get you they will your going down soon potter and im going to be there

Shut up malfoy

Hows your precious mudblood? Crabbe and goyle sniggered

Ron cursed a blue streak 

We better leave we don't want baby weasly angrying up his blood!

They lauged and skulked away

If only hermione were here she would have cursed them and knew all about the brotherhood of the serpent thingy

Yeah said harry he sighed and pressed his nose to the glass in the window

Harry?its not your fault you know

It is she could have just told him

Girls are strange!

Ginny had just entered the carriage she looked really upset harry indicated the seat next to him as free and she sat down she put her head on harrys shoulders and started to cry harry put an arm round her

its ok ginny,hermione will be fine she will be here in a week 

really?

Yeah of course hermiones always good at keeping focused she will just focus on getting to school and she'll show

She is really kind once some slytherins were teasing me and she told me her biggest secret which made me laugh so when I am sad I think of that

And what was that?said ron sounding intrigued

She said she would tell you all when she is ready but she is really embarrased about it!

Ginny stopped crying and started to dose off on harrys shoulder harry liked harry like a sister he knew she loved him but he was kind to her about it

Wake up! Were here said ron

She sat up "sorry harry!"

Don't mention it!

They got in a carriage together up to the grounds neville came with them too

Neville seemed really sad at the news of hermione and didn't speak much all through the feast

There was a lot of new gryffindors this year which pleased them but aall the gyffindors seemed subdued about hermione even mrs mcgonagal didn't seem her usual self 

The week dragged on slowly they needed hermiones help on a number of things it was Thursday when things perked up a bit in potions nevilles cauldron exploded snape thought it was pointless teaching any more and gave them extra homework and sent them out of the dungeons 

Harry who wasn't looking wher he was going walked into something at the top of the staircase 

Ohh sorry he said

Don't be said a familiar voice

It was hermione

Hermione! Harry threw his arms around her even he knew he was being at risk from doing this infront of the slytherins but he didn't care he was really happy!

Lets go walking round the grounds then said ron

Ron will you push me this thing only floats when you go up stairs

Err yeah of course me-lady 

Hermione giggled

Ron had gone red but thankfully for ron only harry could see

They stopped on the grass just outside the great lake and sat down

So?

What?

Did it all go well?

"Yeah ok." she smiled "but not much more magic can do for me"

well that's still good innit hermi

come ere ron

she gave him a clip round the head and a hug

ron layed on the grass so they wouldn't notice his ears being red

so said ron how about a late night adventure for old times sake tonight?

Maybe but I don't want to get expelled on first day back!

Lets make our way up to tea im starved said harry

And they all went up to the main hall

It was crazy evreyone was really pleased to see hermione back

Ron grabbed harrys arm c'mere harry he pulled him away from the crowd 

Do you think I should tell her

What?

Y'know about what I feel for her

Don't go all soppy on me ron ask her to meet you in the hall you can take my Invisibility cloak if youre nervous

Cheers harry

They went back to the table 

Can we have a word please harry?

It was fred and george 

Yeah sure what about?

Its about the quidditch team we need a keeper! Will you ask around for us

Yeah sure

__


End file.
